Minor Supporting Characters in The Mummy films
This article is for minor '''supporting' characters. For minor villains in the series, see the upcoming article "Minor Villains in The Mummy films".'' This site is currently under construction, and will be completed shortly. You can help Rickipedia by expanding it. The following is a selected list of minor characters, sidekicks, and other miscellaneous persons that have appeared in The Mummy remake film trilogy and the spin-off Scorpion King films. Arpid Arpid (Grant Heslov) is a sneaky horse thief who becomes Mathayaus’ comedy-relief sidekick. Throughout the film, he encounters moments where he is actually critical to the plot, such as when earlier in the film, he rescues Mathyaus from a gruesome death by carnivorous fire ants, and when, at the climax, he suprisingly displays an act of courage when he desperately lights the sacks of “chinese magic powder” (gunpowder) after being captured by Memnon’s soldiers. This represents his character’s personal journey, from a lying, clumsy and goofy sidekick to an important hero in his own right. Cassandra Cassandra (Kelly Hu) is the sorceress held captive by Memnon, and has powers of future perception, giving Memnon the strategic advantage. Cassandra has a weakness in that if she is ever to have sexual intercourse she shall lose her magic powers. She is kidnapped by the assassain Mathyaus, and reveals her hatred for her captor. She slowly begins to respect and even love the Akkadian warrior, to the extent that she willingly risks her life to heal Mathyaus from fatal scorpion venom. She is then motivated to return to Memnon after seeing a vision of the brave rebels being slaughtered by his armies. She claims to still be with Memnon and that she still has her powers, but Memnon notices her change in attitude. During the final battle, Cassandra attempts to sacrifice herself for Mathyaus by jumping in front of an arrow shot by an enemy soldier, but Mathyaus twirls her around in time to take the hit with his shoulder. When Mathyaus finally succeeds by using this arrow to slay Memnon once and for all, Cassandra is there to watch Memnon’s forces bow down to him as the new Scorpion King. She is last seen accompanying Mathyaus in biding farewell to Balthazar, and sharing a loving kiss with the great Akkadian. After her tragic death Mathyaus became a mercenary once again. Note: Cassandra’s name is never spoken in the film except for in a vision sequence where Memnon barrels towards her on his war horse, shouting (garbled), “Cassandra!” A deleted scene on the DVD has Memnon adressing her as Cassandra. Balthazar Balthazar (Michael Clarke Duncan) is a Nubian warrior who is allied with King Pheron and the rest of the brave rebels opposing Memnon’s tyrannical conquest. He is an imposing black-skinned leader with many piercings and a hairstyle slightly resembling dreadlocks. He is distrustful of Mathyaus (and Akkadians in general) at first. When Mathyaus and Cassandra, along with Arpid, arrive in Balthazar’s oasis village, he still has not changed his opinion. He then engages Mathyaus in a vicious hand-to-hand face/off after they break each others’ swords out of pure strength and muscle. Mathyaus is eventually the winner, but throughout the fight Balthazar retains the upper hand, punching and tackling the Akkadian with incredible ferocity. Later on, they forge a truce in order to lead one last desperate assault on Memnon’s forces. Throughout the climax, he mostly deals with Memnon’s soldiers, defeating them all with ease. He even seems to enjoy pummeling his foes, evidenced by his grin and the line: “So…who dies first?” When Mathyaus goes off to rescue Cassandra, Balthazar tosses him his sword, wishing him well. Then, when the rebel’s makeshift version of Chinese gunpowder is lit and explodes, the wall of fire from the explosion engulfs the remaining thugs Balthazar is fighting, and he only manages to save himself by ducking into a large corner in the wall next to him. With their victory over Memnon and Mathyaus declared the new Scorpion King, Balthazar heads off back to his home. He finally has respect and trust for Mathyaus, wishing him good fortune in his rule and stating that Balthazar’s people will always be indebted to him. He then sets off back home. King Pheron This section has not yet been written. Philos This section has not yet been written. Possible Supporting Characters in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor??? Little is yet known about the supporting characters that will appear in the third film. The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior A new prequel to The Scorpion King has been announced, and it is likely that there will be many new characters introduced in this chapter of the Mummy franchise.